Some types of in-vehicle information equipment typified by a car navigation system and a display audio have a function of presenting information, such as facility information and tourism information. There is technology of controlling the amount of information to be presented in view of driver's driving leeway determined in accordance with a traveling status.
For example, a traffic information system disclosed in Patent Document 1 collects pieces of traveling path information identified for each area of processing, and outputs them to a traffic information data creation apparatus to which processing in the area is allocated with reference to an area allocation table.
A vehicle information provision apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 2 detects a driver's driving tendency and time leeway as driver's characteristics, and provides information to a driver in accordance with the driver's characteristics.
A navigation apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 3 estimates driver's behavior during traveling on a traveling path, and predicts driver's driving leeway based on workload correlation data indicating the correlation between the estimated driver's behavior and a workload (driving leeway). A timing of providing information to be provided to the driver is determined based on the predicted driving leeway.